The technology for the production radiation curable coatings using acrylate-functional oligomers is known. The article "Coatings", Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, supp. vol., p. 109 and 110 (John Wiley & Sons, Inc. N.Y., N.Y., 1989) notes the most widely used vehicle systems are oligomers substituted with multiple acrylate ester groups mixed with low molecular weight monofunctional, difunctional, or trifunctional acrylate monomers.